Nervoso Miudinho
by 2Dobbys
Summary: Draco está uma pilha de nervos... o local também não o deixa confortável... quem diria que um Malfoy está num hospital muggle e casado com Hermione? Mas o que será que acontece quando se tem nervos a mais? One-shot D/Hr


**Nervoso Miudinho**

Draco andava de um lado para o outro, braços cruzados, sobrolho fortemente franzido, resumindo: uma autêntica pilha de nervos. Aquele lugar também não o deixava nada confortável. _Droga, droga, droga…_

- Draco, querido, não podes ficar quieto por uns minutos? Já nem consigo olhar para ti, estás a deixar-me tonta…

Ele pareceu sair subitamente de um transe, olhando preocupado para a sua esposa.

- Desculpa, se quiseres paro já, é só dizeres… estás bem? Queres alguma coisa? – perguntou o loiro ansioso.

A jovem mulher riu na cara dele – Draco, não ainda não é o momento está bem? Está tudo bem comigo, eu não sou de porcelana…

- Mas o que é que ele te vai fazer…?

- Queres que te faça um desenho? – perguntou a morena com um ar irónico.

- Haha, engraçadinha – desdenhou o loiro. Mas rapidamente voltou ao estado amuado - Mas… porque é que ele tem de fazer 'isso'? Caramba, és minha mulher, ele não devia fazer isso! – disse ele bruscamente, ligeiramente irritado.

- Relaxa Draquinho, ele não me vai comer… é apenas a profissão dele…

- Quem é que te garante que ele não o vai fazer? – perguntou o loiro ciumento baixinho.

A morena estava a começar a ficar exasperada – Eu conheço várias pessoas que já fizeram o mesmo, caramba, até parece que não sabes que venho deste mundo e que o conheço muitíssimo melhor que tu… Draco, não gostavas de saber como é? Já fez cinco meses… Não estás curioso?

Ele apressou-se a responder – Claro que sim, por isso é que concordei com esta insanidade! Devia estar mesmo muito ansioso e com uns quantos copos de Firewisky a mais em cima para concordar em vir aqui contigo…

- Mesmo que não quisesses ou não pudesses, eu vinha à mesma!

- Nãnãnãnãnã! – ripostou o loiro aproximando-se da morena que adorava mais que a sua própria vida – Nem penses que te deixava vir aqui sozinha… ainda por cima é um homem! Não havia nenhuma mulher disponível?

- Não! Não te preocupes, ele é considerado um dos melhores nesta área, sabe perfeitamente o que anda a fazer, já não é a primeira vez dele, sabes? O contrário de ti, é claro… – brincou ela com carinho - Estás muito stressado… - disse acariciando os finos cabelos do marido.

- Este lugar dá-me arrepios…

- É normal, nunca estiveste num hospital muggle… - riu ela mais uma vez. Ao notar o olhar preocupado do jovem marido, insistiu – Draco, eu estou BEM! Quem te conheceu e quem te conhece…

Draco distanciou-se um pouco dela, voltando à posição original, recomeçando a andar às voltas com ar distante e sonhador – Nem me lembres… quem diria que eu iria casar com a sabe-tudo da Granger… - e deu uma pequena gargalhada.

Hermione também ficou com um ar distante, como que a relembrar antigas memórias, rindo também de seguida – Se me dissessem há uns anos atrás que trabalhavas para o Dumbledore e que eu iria acabar por ir numa missão contigo e apaixonar-me por ti, ficava em estado de choque permanente… claro, não sem antes de pôr a pessoa que me dissera isso no , na secção das Lesões Permanentes…

- Sempre articulada, sra. Malfoy… - brincou Draco olhando-a com ternura – Ainda bem que olhei para ti com olhos de ver a tempo e horas… podia correr o risco de te deixar escapar. Isso seria um erro que iria lamentar o resto da vida… és perfeita para mim, não conseguia aguentar mais gente estúpida e sem cérebro à minha volta!

Hermione riu mais uma vez – Digo o mesmo… ainda bem que reparei que afinal eras uma boa pessoa, com miolos e grande talento para a representação e não o tipicamente-sempre-mal-humorado-e-insuportável Slytherin que tem a mania que é superior a toda a gente… ainda não consigo compreender como nos conseguiste enganar durante tanto tempo…

- O meu pai fez um excelente trabalho nessa área… talvez tenha sido a única coisa útil que me ensinou. Sempre percebi que, se queria sobreviver sendo respeitado e temido, tinha que saber representar bem… se bem que me irritavas com aquele brilhantismo todo. – gracejou ele, mas voltando à expressão séria, continuou – São ensinamentos da família que sobrevivem há gerações… eu posso ser uma boa pessoa, mas o meu pai certamente não o foi. – disse Draco sombriamente.

A morena levantou-se de onde estava sentada com dificuldade e foi ter com o loiro que tinha os nervos à flor da pele, abraçando-o. Ela conhecia-o bem demais para não saber o que lhe passava pela mente – Draco, tenho a certeza de que te sairás muito melhor que ele. Se me conseguiste conquistar, também o vais fazer com eles, não achas? – vendo que ele ainda não estava convencido, picou-o um pouco – Que eu saiba não conheces ninguém tão teimoso como eu ou tu… se me conquistaste, achas que eles irão ser diferentes? Sinceramente!

Ele deixou-se sorrir. Olhando-a nos olhos, via atentamente os pormenores da face da mulher à sua frente. Hermione estava ainda mais bonita (se é que isso era possível) agora que estava rechonchudinha. A gravidez estava a pô-la bonita de uma maneira difícil de explicar, deixando-a mais instável mas mais cobiçosa para ele. Nunca pensou que a sensação de ser pai dali a quatro meses fosse assim… era fantástico e aterrador ao mesmo tempo! Adorava a ideia de ter o seu pequeno, lindo, fofo e indefeso rebento com a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, mas por outro lado… ele nunca tivera bons exemplos de paternidade… será que ele conseguiria educar bem uma criança? Enquanto tudo isto lhe passava pela mente, observava os olhos profundos e brilhantes cor de mel da esposa, o seu cabelo fantástico, brilhante e volumoso, os seus lábios rosados e carnudos, tão diferentes dos dele… não resistiu ao ímpeto de a beijar com ternura, como se ela se pudesse partir se o fizesse de outro modo.

- Minha princesa… - murmurou ele provocante ao ouvido dela.

- Draco… não agora… - disse ela trémula. Sabia que tinha de resistir àquele tom sedoso e sensual do marido. Não ali!

Subitamente apareceu uma enfermeira a chamá-los – Sra. Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy! – ao vê-los a irem ao seu encontro acrescentou com um sorriso – Sigam por este corredor, virem à direita e é a terceira porta à esquerda…

- Obrigada – agradeceu Hermione retribuindo o sorriso, já que Draco tinha ficado com a garganta subitamente seca.

Ao andarem pelo corredor, Draco sentia calafrios, começando a suar, olhando para todos os lados como se tivesse preso e estivesse à procura de uma saída. Agarrava-se a Hermione como se ela fosse ao chão se não o fizesse.

- Draco, eu estou bem! Ainda só estou de cinco meses…

- Sim, mas parece que vais ter o bebé daqui a pouco! Não que eu seja um entendido na matéria, mas a barriga não está demasiado grande para cinco meses? – perguntou ele preocupado a olhar a barriga proeminente da morena.

- Sim, realmente é estranho… essa é outra razão porque quis vir.

Chegaram a uma porta aberta. Ao espreitarem viram um homem de meia-idade, com uma bata branca e uns óculos de meia-lua a escreverem num pequeno pedaço de papel. Ao ouvi-los, encarou-os com um sorriso terno e paternal – Bom dia, meus jovens! Por favor, entrem, entrem, sintam-se à vontade… - e indicou-lhes uma espécie de cama que Draco achou estranha encostada a uma série de aparelhos que intimidaram Draco, enquanto abria um biombo para os deixar com uma certa privacidade – Só vou acabar uns assuntos pendentes... - O loiro sentia tudo menos à-vontade… o aspecto do 'médico' também não ajudava… era uma versão mais jovem e muggle do director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Isso certamente não ajudava em nada…

Hermione parecia achar a situação normalíssima, começando a abrir e a descer as calças enquanto se deitava de barriga para cima, tapando as partes íntimas com um apequena toalha que estava lá ao lado da cama – Já estou pronta doutor!

Draco estava estático a observar tudo de uma cadeira que alguém o fizera sentar, ao lado da cama estranha, agarrando com firmeza a mão da mulher.

- Com que então… - disse o médico pouco depois de ter olhado com atenção para a barriga dela – Deve estar de cinco ou seis meses…

- Cinco – respondeu a morena – Mas é estranho que esteja tão grande não é?

- Vejo que ainda não tinha ido a nenhuma consulta desta género…

A morena sorriu e disse baixinho de maneira que apenas o médico ouvisse – Queria que o meu marido viesse comigo… foi o cargo dos trabalhos convencê-lo, ele anda muito nervoso com tudo isto…

O médico sorriu e gargalhou baixinho – É normal…

A morena voltou à carga – Mas não é estranho que a minha barriga esteja assim tão grande para cinco meses?

- Nada estranho!

- O quê? Ela está apenas de cinco meses e com uma barriga enorme! Isso é normal? – perguntou Draco sem acreditar e sem se aperceber que estava a ser repetitivo.

- Isso depende das situações… vejo que é a sua primeira vez…

Draco corou, sem dar resposta. O médico sorriu-lhe paternalmente – Não se preocupe sr….

- Mafoy, Draco Malfoy – disse o loiro antes sequer de dar tempo ao outro de continuar.

- Não vale a pena se preocupar, ela está de perfeita saúde.

- E o bebé? – perguntou ele ansiosamente, recebendo da morena um olhar de tédio divertido.

- Isso é o que vou ver de seguida e vocês também.

_Nós… também…?_

O médico ligou aquelas máquinas todas e espalhou algo pegajoso pela barriguinha redondinha da morena. Olhou interrogativamente para os olhos cor de mel de Hermione, ao que ela correspondeu com um olhar que dizia claramente: "Não dês nas vistas, estás muito estranho… assim ele pode desconfiar! Age naturalmente… não se vai passar nada de mal…"

Subitamente o médico pegou num estranho objecto e começou a passá-lo naquela coisa pegajosa que tinha posto anteriormente na barriga dela, pelos vistos fazendo um pouco de força, já que a expressão dela de vez em quando ficava mais tensa.

Draco não se conseguiu controlar – O que lhe está a fazer?

- Olhe para a tela do televisor e tente descobrir por si mesmo. – respondeu o médico com um sorriso misterioso enquanto ele próprio olhava para o televisor.

Todos estavam de olhos grudados no ecrã. Eram tudo manchas cinzentas e esbranquiçadas. Draco não percebia nada.

- Não vejo nada…

- Está a ver esta forma aqui? – perguntou o médico a indicar uma zona da tela.

- Simm… - respondeu Draco de forma arrastada tentando perceber melhor aquilo que via. Hermione soltou um pequeno gritinho. Preocupado e com vontade de fazer o médico sofrer se tivesse feito à morena algo que não devesse, Draco olhou-a com preocupação – O que foi? O que se passa?

Ela apenas tapava a boca com a mão livre e olhava para o ecrã com os olhos brilhantes, até dizer baixinho – Olha…

Draco olhou então para o ecrã de novo. O objecto do médico tinha-se movido na barriga de Hermione, pelos vistos para obter uma melhor perspectiva do bebé, com sucesso. Draco olhava embasbacado. Saiu de perto da morena para se colar ao ecrã, parecendo que queria entrar dentro dele. Agora via-se com maior precisão os movimentos do bebé, para além de o próprio se ver muito melhor. Notava-se a grande cabeça, os pequenos membros, os vagos pontapés na parede do útero.

- É… é o nosso filho?

O médico sorriu, tanto pela cara do futuro pai como da atitude perante o primeiro rebento – **A** voss**a **filh**a**!

Draco estava mesmo quase com o nariz a tocar no ecrã quando olhou o médico nos olhos – É… é uma menina? Uma menina?

Hermione ficou emocionada ao ver os olhos brilhantes, a cara de felicidade e a ouvir o tom de voz de Draco. Era certo que estava espantado por ter uma menina (já que ele sempre soubera que a 'tradição' da família Malfoy era ter sempre rapazes), mas muitíssimo agradado com a ideia. _Draco, futuro pai babado…_ este pensamento fez Hermione rir enquanto deixava escorrerem duas pequenas lágrimas de felicidade a imaginar a cena: Draco a pegar uma menina com a mesma cor de cabelo que ela, mas liso, com os olhos cinzentos do pai, levantá-la e andar com ela às voltas, sempre a rirem um para o outro… mas o seu pensamento foi interrompido pela fala do médico:

- Ah, mas esperem lá… claro, agora percebe-se o mistério… bem me parecia que a barriga estava demasiado grande para um só…

O jovem casal voltou as suas atenções de novo para o ecrã: viam-se agora mais dois vultos, que eram um pouco maiores do que a bebé anterior, mas estavam mais abaixo.

_Mas que…?_ Pensou Draco sem perceber.

- Vou experimentar pôr em 3D… - disse o médico com um sorriso enorme enquanto voltava a mexer nas máquinas.

Subitamente a imagem modificara-se, mostrando algo muito mais parecido a um bebé… aliás… a TRÊS!

_Três…?_

- Muitos parabéns! – sorriu o médico de orelha a orelha – Daqui a algum tempo vão ser pais de gémeos, uma menina e dois rapazes …

Draco estava pálido e com a cabeça a andar à roda. _Gémeos…? Gémeos… oh meu Merlin! Oh meu…_

Inesperadamente, ouve-se um grande baque, como se algo pesado tivesse acabado de cair ao chão. Médico e futura mãe olharam para a origem do som: Draco tinha acabado de desmaiar, tendo caído no chão do consultório.

- Draco!!!!

- Não se preocupe, sra. Malfoy – tentou tranquilizar o médico sem grande alarde, levantando-se e dirigindo-se à secretária em busca de algo que fizesse acordar o 'belo-adormecido' – Ele já não é o primeiro a quem isto lhe acontece… emoção demais, entende?

Hermione teria gargalhado se não estivesse mesmo preocupada com o loiro. Ao voltar a olhá-lo, reparou que ele desmaiara com um sorriso nos lábios… sorriu para si mesma.

_Draco, Draco… pai babado pelos futuros gémeos… vais ter tantas noites sem dormir… e eu também!_

Hermione estava também a sentir-se aérea… talvez estivesse também a ponto de desmaiar… e olhou mais uma vez para o seu futuro trio que parecia saudá-la do ecrã: um deles estava a fazer um estranho movimento com o braço, como que dizendo "Olá! Estou quase a conhecer-vos e vocês a mim!"

_Meu Merlin! Gémeos… a nossa vida vai dar uma reviravolta de 360º, isso é cert_o... _espero que pelo menos um de vocês tenha os olhos do pai..._ e sentiu-se plenamente feliz: tinha Draco ao seu lado e teria três lindos gémeos, fruto do seu amor. Não lhe importava mais nada, estava feliz.

-----------

**N.A.:** _Bem, eu tive esta ideia e decidi escrevê-la! Ainda bem que estão a gostar (pelo menos até agora) e estou super agradecida pelos reviews que tenho recebido... bem, respondendo a alguns dos reviews, talvez esta fic tenha uma continuação, mas não vai ser pra já... Beijinhos a todos!!!_


End file.
